


Sick Day (aka Vicki Takes a Vacation)

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: The Tattoo [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden





	Sick Day (aka Vicki Takes a Vacation)

Karl's leg bounces as he sits in the back seat of the taxi. He drums his fingers on his knee and shifts slightly, huffing before speaking, "you go any faster?"

"Yeah, if I want to get a ticket. Hold your horses, we'll be there in a bit."

_Hold my horses...._ That's the problem, I've been holding my own horse - for six bloody weeks. Karl thinks with an internal grumble. Viggo filming in London and me traipsing back and forth to Canada. He shifts again as the mere thought of his lover and mate makes his already stiff cock throb and he dry swallows. He'd already tried to call when his flight landed, but the battery on his mobile had gone out earlier that morning and his charger was packed. He drums his fingers harder.

Finally at the house, Karl jumps out of the car and shoves money at the driver as he grabs bags and stumble runs toward the door. He considers undoing his jeans as he runs, the only thing that stops him is the bags he's currently clutching in his arms and since he has a few presents for Viggo he doesn't want to just throw them down in the yard. He figures it'll be at least a day, maybe two before they surface once he gets to Viggo and he's not sure the neighbors wouldn't steal the suitcases.

Reaching the door, he almost cries when it's snatched open and he whimpers at the sight of his beautiful Viggo. Tossing the bags inside as he crosses the threshold, Karl grabs Viggo and slams him into the foyer wall, one hand scrabbling for buttons and zippers and shirt hems as he kisses him, plundering his mouth and groaning with need.

Viggo writhes back against Karl as he's put into the wall, trying to speak, even though the words are completely lost in the kiss. His hands move to Karl's, grabbing at them and holding on... or trying to at least.

"Schtop.." Karl mumbles, frowning as he kisses harder and tries to get loose from Viggo's hands and find naked, quickly. "Horny, need, oh fuck.. need." He mutters mumbles into Viggo's mouth.

"Karl, I-" Viggo's words are cut off by another kiss, his body rocking up against Karl's once again as Karl's hands get free for a moment and start moving over him. "Need to tell-"

"Yeah yeah, love you too.. need - dick - yours - now.." Karl says, chest burning with the need to breathe as he finally pulls back and gulps air, eyes dark. "Need to tell you I love you too.."

"No, no, I think he's trying to say he needs to tell you that you two have company," Dennis says with a smile, rocking on his toes and staring up at the men from a few inches away.

Karl screams and jumps, doing a decent impression of a little girl seeing a large spider. "What!?"

Viggo just about falls as Karl jumps, his head jerking back against the wall with a resounding 'thunk'. "Karl...Dennis is here," he says wryly, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his head.

"Why? Why?" Karl looks between the two mouth opening and closing. "What?"

Dennis squints at Karl and then looks at Viggo. "He looks bad, bit pale. He may be sick too." He snugs the blanket tighter around him.

"What?" Karl stammers.

"Karl's not sick, Dennis. _You're_ not sick, Dennis." The faint thread of impatience in Viggo's voice indicates that this is something he might have repeated a time or twenty. "I tried to call your cell," he says, going back to Karl again.

"My throat feels scratchy," Dennis says in a whine and then peers at Karl again. "I'm trying to not get sick. Vicky is sick, I came here to not get sick."

Karl blinks between the two and then settles on looking at Viggo. "Dead. Mobile. Dead." He clears his throat, desperately wishing that his brain would engage, but knowing that it would probably require at least some of the blood currently still in his cock to begin to circulate again. "Dennis," he starts in a patient voice. "I've not seen Viggo in a while..."

"Well if the tonsil swabbing was any indication, you missed him." Dennis glances down. "Your fly is open."

"Eyes up, Dennis," Viggo says, his tone sounding patient, if a little forced. Shifting so he's blocking the front of Karl's pants, his eyes dart down quickly to see if Karl'd gotten his pants lowered or if he was safe. "Here," he says, reaching into his pocket and holding something out to Dennis. "You can have another lozenge. Go watch TV," he orders.  
"I liked the strawberry ones better," Dennis whines and takes the lozenge as he moves toward the living room.

Karl looks at Viggo. "How long?"

"He just showed up on the doorstep with an overnight bag and a note from Vicky," Viggo leans back against the wall again, sighing as his head hits the wall, slower this time. "I swear, I don't know if she's actually sick or just wanted him out of the house."

"Was the note pinned to his shirt with a ten dollar bill?" Karl asks in a hard huffed laugh. "Fuck," he murmurs and then looks at Viggo. "She's not sick. She's wanting a vacation from the crazy assed bloody bastard." Karl squints toward the living room as the sound of things being blown up rises from the television. He turns back to Viggo and his expression softens. "Christ I missed you."

"She's got him convinced that she's highly contagious and just needs rest, and he's gone all hypochondriac, convinced he's got it or can stave it off if he tries hard enough. I've had to hide the vitamin C from him after I caught him taking his sixth _chewable_ tablet in succession," Viggo sighs one more time, then steps forward, wrapping his arms around Karl's waist. "I missed you... I did try to call so at least you'd have some warning."

Nuzzling into Viggo's neck, Karl pulls him close, the smell of the man making him weak. "God.." he whispers.

"Is there any more juice?" Dennis yells from the other room.

Karl groans. "We could drug him."

"He's Dennis-Fucking-Hopper, Karl... just due to the amount of drugs he did in the sixties alone, you'd need a handful of elephant tranquilizers and a stun gun just to get him drowsy," Viggo hisses back. "If there is, it's in the fridge," he calls over his shoulder to Dennis.

"It'd be worth it," Karl says against the warm skin of Viggo's throat and licks up it, cock jumping at the taste. "Can we go to a hotel?"

Dennis coughs, though it sounds surprisingly like a laugh. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Can you get it?"

Ignoring Dennis for the moment, Viggo groans, pulling Karl in a little tighter. "Karl, I love you. I can't even find words to describe how much... but I am not leaving that man alone in our house, especially when he thinks he's got... whatever it is Vicky told him she's got. I know I'm not about to win any neatness awards, but the last time he got into things, I had to call two different cleaning services. Because the first one stepped into the kitchen, and walked back out the door."

"I hate Vicky," Karl hisses, eyes squinted. "I will guarantee she's laid up in bed watching movies, eating take out and drinking red wine." He takes a breath and then breathes warm against Viggo's lips. "We can - be quiet...."

Right now, Viggo isn't terribly fond of either Vicky _or_ Dennis, a feeling that's not lessening any, the more he feels Karl's breath against his lips, his cock pressing up against his hip. It's been a _long_ six weeks. "Have we ever been quiet in our lives?" he murmurs back, trailing his mouth across Karl's cheek, teeth tugging gently at his ear.

"Uunngh, I.. bloody fuck," Karl pulls back, eyes dark and jaw tight. His next words are gritted out through clenched teeth. "You can fuck me. Don't even have to flip me for it." He leans in, the words a damp puff of breath against Viggo's ear. "I'll get on my hands and knees and let you fuck me - hard.."

"What are you...ew," Dennis says, nose wrinkled up and blanket dragging behind him. "You two aren't through rubbing about yet? Karl your pants are still undone." Dennis smiles wide.

Viggo's fingers dig in, hanging on tightly to Karl, less for any romantic reason, and more to keep Karl from lunging at Dennis and trying to kill him. "Dennis..." he warns, turning his head to the side and glaring at his ... friend.

"What? They are." Dennis coughs and looks at the men. "I'm ordering pizza. You two in?"

Karl concentrates on breathing, eyes narrowed. "No, thank you," he says in an evenly modulated voice and then turns to Viggo. "Hard." He repeats and considers going next door to the neighbors and asking to borrow a gun.

"You can get pizza, but you can't get your own juice?" Viggo mutters under his breath, not letting go of Karl. "Karl, it's been a long trip... I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you go upstairs and rest," he suggests. "I'm sure Dennis can keep himself busy."

"Yeah, uh - tired." Karl glares at Dennis. "Feel better if I don't see you before you leave."

"Vic said she'd call when she was feeling better. Might be a while." Dennis cackles and Karl's jaw tightens. "Come upstairs and let me show you what I brought you Vig?" He asks and reaches for the bag at his feet.

"I've got it," Viggo says, picking the bag up himself and trying not to shudder at the all-too-familiar cackle.

Karl starts toward the stairs and then grabs at his pants as they slide down. Raising his chin in the most dignified manner he can, he stomps up the stairs.

Still laughing, Dennis wanders back to the living room to find the phone and order Pizza Hut.

"He sets my kitchen on fire..." Viggo narrows his eyes and watches Dennis go into the living room, then turns back and takes the stairs two at a time, following after Karl. Tossing his bag (more or less gently) onto the floor as he strides into the bedroom, he walks straight over and into Karl's arms, his hands moving up through Karl's hair as he pulls him into a deep kiss.

Moaning a low needy sound, Karl bucks against Viggo, pressing tighter as he opens to the kiss. _Quitting my career, staying home, and never leaving.. _ The thoughts trail through his lust addled mind as he begins to tug and pull at his clothes.

This time, Viggo doesn't even come close to trying to stop Karl, sliding his fingers in underneath his lover's shirt and tugging it up over his head, his fingers raking over his body as soon as he's got access. "I missed you," he breathes.

"Bloody fuck I missed you," Karl breathes out as he lifts his legs, stepping in place to rid himself of his pants. "Lube? Lube. Where do we keep the lube?" He looks around wildly, chuckling.

"It hasn't been that long," Viggo says, worn jeans slipping down to the floor only moments after Karl's. "Bedside table, chest at the bottom of the bed, between the pillows..." he trails off, stalking after Karl and smoothing his hands over his ass, pulling him in close.

"Bathroom drawer, hall closet, kitchen pantry," Karl laughs out in a breathless voice and turns to scramble onto the bed, knees spread and back arched. He moans, long hair hanging down around his face as he looks over his shoulder. "It's been forever.."

"Absolutely forever," Viggo agrees, his voice dropping to a rasp as he crawls up on the bed behind Karl, bottle of lube already in his hand. "I should have come with you... wish I'd been able to."

"I'm going to quit, go to work down on Pacific at the Burger King." Karl huffs and pushes back, moaning with the need to feel Viggo.

"Do you have any fast food experience? I don't know if you're qualified for that job," Viggo chuckles, slicking his fingers and teasing them gently over his entrance before starting a slow, deliberate push inside.

"I - oh god - I'd look good in - oh god - one of those little paper hats," Karl moans and spreads his legs further. "Enough, c'mon, c'mon. I'll - fuck - I'll sit in ice later, fuck me now!"

Viggo wants to protest, wants to drag this out some more, (and more than that, he'd like to actually be able to fuck Karl again later, instead of the whole sitting on ice thing) but his cock just has other ideas. He holds out just long enough to get the bare minimum of prep accomplished, grabbing the lube again with his free hand and liberally slicking his cock. Barely a breath after he drags his fingers away, he's moving right in behind Karl and starting to press inside him, gasping as he feels Karl's body tensing around him.

"Ah fuck," Karl says, gulping a breath and hanging his head down. He breathes in quick pants, forcing his body to accept Viggo as he rocks back.

"Double sausage and mushrooms good with you two!" Dennis hollers up the stairs.

Growling low under his breath, Viggo closes his eyes and ignores Dennis until he's buried inside Karl. "Get whatever you want, Dennis," he hollers over his shoulder, doing his best to keep his voice measured. "Remember... he has weapons, Karl, and some idiot trained him how to use them."

"Ham maybe," Dennis calls back and then falls silent.

Karl shakes his head. "He's - in - insane." The words slide and hitch into a groan as Viggo enters him. He feels the man's heartbeat inside of him and whimpers. "Fuck - fuck him - but fuck me now!"

_Insane... tell me something I don't know, I've known him a lot longer than you._ Viggo's not interested in wasting any more breath on Dennis right now though, so the thought stays unvoiced. Leaning forward, he plants a kiss against Karl's shoulder blade, linking their fingers together as he starts to thrust forward, picking up speed and intensity quickly.

Karl meets every thrust, grunting with the jolts as Viggo moves in and over him. "Oh fuck yeah - oh.." He stammers, trembling.

Tightening his grip on Karl's hands, Viggo presses as close to Karl as he can, not wanting to be any farther from him than he absolutely _has_ to be. He pants for breath, lips moving over his shoulders and the nape of his neck, fighting a losing battle to hold out as long as possible.

The heat pooling in his groin makes Karl whimper and rock back harder. "Fuck - need.. oh..." He pulls their clasped hands under him, reaching for his throbbing cock.

Keeping his fingers laced with Karl's, Viggo closes their hands around Karl's cock, strokes quickly matching the pace of their bodies. "Karl... God, Karl, please... I need to feel you," he gasps, barely holding on.

Nodding and bucking, Karl huffs and grunts, feeling his orgasm start to build and claw into him. "Oh.. fuck fuck.."

"You want thick or thi.. Jesus CHRIST!" Dennis screams out from the open doorway.

Okay--Dennis Hopper, screaming from the doorway--really not a turn on. But it's also a distraction, and Viggo needed pretty much all the focus he had to keep holding on for as long as he had, which means he's coming now, Dennis in the doorway or not. Letting out a yell, his hand tightens even more on Karl's cock as he pulses and comes, spilling deep inside his lover.

"My eyes!" Dennis squeals.

"What the fuck.. oh god - fuck," Karl tries to process that fact that Dennis is yelping and running in place in the 'god damn who left the door open' doorway as his orgasm rips through him and he twist tugs his cock, coming in hard shudders.

Viggo's still gasping for breath when he whips his head around to stare at Dennis, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What the hell are you doing?" he demands.

"You - um - the door was open! I was.." Dennis suddenly grins. "Hey," he points. "Karl's turn, huh? Way to take it like a man, Karl!"

It's only by the grace of god and the fact of Viggo's cock impaling him that Karl doesn't lunge off of the bed and beat Dennis to a pulp once and for all, and the pesky problem of him being a really decent guy when he's not watching them fuck. "You watched us fuck!?" Karl practically screams.

"No! I just - I - do you want thick or thin crust?" Dennis says.

"Dennis! What part of 'get whatever you want' is currently unclear?" Viggo says, his hands moving to rest on Karl's hips in lieu of his own.

"Fine! I'm ordering double cheese!" Dennis says and snatches at the blanket, turning and stomping down the hallway.

"Now we really have to move..." Karl mutters.

"How long do you think he stood there for?" Viggo's still staring over at the doorframe looking shocked.

"Viggo," Karl says patiently. "This is the same man that watched, _and_ I might add - AND taped a commentary over a tape of us fucking..."

Shaking his head and groaning, Viggo very carefully pulls out of Karl and flops down onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm. "Son of a bitch..." he mutters, trailing off.

"Yeah, he is, but what?" Karl rolls, scooting a bit to get away from the wet spot as he lays his head against Viggo's sweat damp skin.

"Not him... well, yes him, but..." dragging his arm down and away from his face, Viggo sighs and looks over at Karl. "Now I really want some pizza."

Karl lifts his head and looks at his lover. "Oh fuck, you're as bloody insane as he is! It IS catching!" He snorts out a chuckle that turns into a full on gale of laughter.

_Meanwhile a few miles away..._

"Brian, you cheeky little monkey," Vicky Hopper says to the television and grins as she pours another glass of exmobileent merlot. Taking a sip she leans and studies the box of chocolates before choosing a hazelnut truffle and sitting back with a happy sigh. As the next episode of "Queer as Folk" - UK edition starts up she aims the remote and turns the volume up.

She glances at the stack of DVD's and calculates a second before smiling. "I think, I've got enough to keep me sick for two, maybe three days," she murmurs, snickering and sipping her wine.


End file.
